olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Academy Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2017
11:20 im just showing up for my prom/year 12 formal in board shorts and a te shirt 11:20 xD 11:20 xD 11:20 *has anniversary tomorrow yay* 11:20 why did I type that twice? xD 11:20 lol 11:20 I showed up to my prom in 11:20 ughhhhhhh three times 11:20 a tux 11:21 I don't know what I'm gonna wear, even though Junior-Senior prom is coming up for my school in like three months 11:21 there is no way im going to a dance during peak temps in a monkey suit 11:21 bingo 11:21 CHAT LOG HACKS 11:22 all this relationship talk 11:22 Hiya Jaye! 11:22 hey jaye 11:23 hellooo o/ 11:23 Now what I need is ideas for my druid 11:23 And gotta reload. 11:23 most women wore like 11:23 long dresses 11:23 almost everyone on this wiki is on chat at once 11:23 for prom 11:23 at my school 11:23 It's a momentous occasion 11:23 i can bet there will be a small pecent will do that for mine 11:23 Have five PMs that's slowing my wifi down big time 11:23 *pats* 11:23 There we go 11:23 *is listening to native amerian flutes* 11:23 I have three xD 11:23 two 11:23 I had six once 11:24 That was //not// fun 11:24 that's cool 11:24 two 11:24 Five. And my chat was already lagging 11:24 0 11:24 most ive ever had was 4 11:24 same 11:24 my chat glitches after 4 11:24 hey look 11:24 ice cube is on sportscenter 11:24 the only reason i did because i was working on something with all 4 11:25 wait 11:25 Frost 11:25 how did you refresh without leaving chat? 11:25 *raises an eyebrow* 11:25 What do you mean? 11:26 you refreshed I though..... 11:26 I closed it out, then reloaded it on my end 11:26 it doesn't show that you ever left 11:26 ^ 11:26 probably cause she came back before it could register 11:26 ah 11:26 *is looking at rand* 11:27 rip 11:27 I have nothing to do 11:27 Oh, did I tell y'all that we have to give away our puppy? 11:27 noooo 11:27 ^ 11:27 not that beautiful creature 11:27 Guys 11:27 crats 11:27 admins 11:27 He's not beautiful when he's lunging at people and other dogs, growling and nipping. 11:27 I need to show you all something 11:28 We're afraid that he may bite someone and be legally required to be put down. 11:28 *the older he gets 11:28 yeesh 11:28 that's not fun 11:28 Which admin didn't get a pm from me? 11:29 is all the secrecy really necessary 11:29 oh hey 11:29 literally four people here who aren't at or above admin 11:29 we have auto-refresh 11:29 for? 11:30 IRPW has it too xD 11:30 We would have had it earlier 11:30 oh 11:30 yeah 11:30 I see it 11:30 If I had actually submitted my js for review 11:30 ooh 11:30 XD 11:30 @Carn 11:30 mediawiki has a test mode 11:30 what an amazing feat that is 11:31 I forgot to click the little, submit for review button 11:31 *snorts* Wow, Carn, wow 11:31 Till like 10 hours after I uploaded the code for auto-refresh x 11:35 * MerisaMist pats Pacific 11:35 Nah, I did it during the week for another wiki 11:35 It took at least 24 hours 11:35 ie, you submit it Friday, then it will not be seen until Monday 11:36 at least they have test mode 11:38 but nothing is changing in test mode 11:38 which is nice 11:38 test mode is basically 11:38 you get to see how it'd look 11:39 funny how the first thing in chat logs is me saying ill turn up in surfy clothes to prom 11:40 any admin want chat log hacks? 11:40 yeah but like 11:40 it isn't actually changing anything 11:40 even though I clear the cache 11:40 and I know the code works cause I have it implemented elsewhere 11:40 I can take a chat log thing if necessary 11:41 I think its just that changes are taking a bit longer these days than they used to 11:42 Guys 11:42 We need to do the acceptance pages 11:42 asap 11:42 i cant cause ive gtg soon 11:42 that's fine 11:43 I'll be around for quite a while, so, let me know what you need me to be doing 11:43 rip whoever has to approve Yulia 11:43 like, lowkey, rip 11:43 why do you do this to me Uma xD 11:44 o sheet 11:44 rip you, Ruby 11:44 (sigh) 11:44 pretend that was an emote 11:44 I also need the rest of the policies finished 11:45 i fwwdfasdkgdafkg 11:45 i need to restart laptop brb maye 11:45 bai 11:47 Helper To-Do List @All Crats 11:47 Is it alright if I edit it? 11:48 weba Pacific! 11:48 yup 11:48 that's what it's there for 11:49 Mkay 11:49 gtg 11:49 food time 11:49 o/ 11:49 Buh-bye Nat 11:49 See ya Taiga! 11:50 Hmmm... Characters for here, or Ilvermorny... What should I work on first? 2017 02 13